


Tied and True

by LadyVean



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVean/pseuds/LadyVean
Summary: Garak and Julian play a little game.  But who is the cat and who is the mouse?





	Tied and True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).



> This ficlet is for reflectedeve to go along with their gorgeous (slightly NSFW) [fanart of Garak](http://reflectedeve.tumblr.com/post/160033574880/ahem-garak-in-29-for-the-outfit-meme-for). Be sure and check out their beautiful art.
> 
> If you like this story, [hit me up on Tumblr](http://ladyvean.tumblr.com/post/160275770702/commissions). My inbox is open!

Garak gazed down at his arms and legs. Well, as much of them as he could see from this position anyway. The thin rope twisted around his limbs in elegant loops. The knots were not as pretty as he would have done himself had he been in Julian’s place, but then, the doctor had never had much appreciation for aesthetics. His legs were bound from ankle to knee, which were raised enough that he could sit up. His arms were tied together at the wrist and down to his elbows, held firmly in place by another loop around the back of his neck, his arms folded against his chest, his hands to his chin. He shifted. The rope bit into his flesh just enough to let him know he was secure, but not quite enough to burn. His ventral scales and ridges began to darken with arousal at the sensation.  


“You know, doctor, for someone who professes to have no previous experience with ‘this sort of thing,’ you certainly seem to do it very well. Are you quite certain you don’t work for Section 31?”  


“And for someone who has the need to always be pulling the strings, you seem to enjoy being trussed up on my couch for my pleasure.”  


“Your pleasure indeed,” Garak snorted. “Unless I’m mistaken, it took quite a bit of persuasion to get you to indulge me.”  


“Well, I will admit to a certain reluctance,” Julian said, slipping his uniform jacket off his narrow shoulders and placing it over the back of a chair. “I’m surprised that this doesn’t aggravate your claustrophobia really.”  


“It’s entirely different,” Garak said, giving a haughty sniff. “I’m not smashed in some dark, enclosed space. The walls aren’t closing in on me, there’s plenty of air – which is pleasantly warm, by the way.” It would seem that Julian had raised the temperature of his quarters to a more agreeable setting for the benefit of his Cardassian anatomy. Quite considerate of him really, Garak thought.  


“But you can’t get out. You’re tied securely.”  


"Yes,” Garak agreed with another little wiggle. He supposed that like everything else the good doctor did, in this he wanted to be the very best. “For someone so new to this, you’ve certainly picked up the skill quickly. Ah, and you complain about your genetic enhancement.”  


Julian gave him a stern look. Garak would have raised his hands in a gesture of placating apology, had they not been otherwise occupied. “A joke, my dear. Forgive me.”  


“That mouth,” Julian said with a shake of his head. “We’ll have to do something about it.” He let one hand trail down his chest and flat stomach to gently cup the slight bulge at the juncture of his lean thighs.  


“Have you been taking pointers from some wretched holosuite program?” Garak said, chuckling at Julian’s rather feeble attempt at seductive talk; though he couldn’t deny that the sight of him _did_ make his mouth water.  


“I’ll have you know I was quite proud of that line,” Julian said, puffing up his chest.  


“You thought of it in advance?” Garak quirked a brow ridge at him, laughter coloring his voice.  


Julian at least had the dignity to blush. “I thought I was the one supposed to be being mean to you.”  


“I’m not sure ‘mean’ is the word I would use in this situation,” Garak smiled, gently teasing now. “But yes, that is the general idea.” His tone had shifted to something quieter, more submissive, but his eyes still glittered with amusement.  


“Then be quiet and let me do my, uhm… job,” Julian finished rather lamely, dropping his hands to his sides.  


Perhaps he hadn’t mastered the technique as much as Garak had originally thought. Still, he tilted his head in deference, swallowing his snicker.  


Julian sauntered over to the couch with what Garak could only assume was supposed to be a dominant swagger, the young man swaying his slim hips as he walked towards him.  


“You really do look lovely like this,” Julian said softly, stroking the thick, wide scales on the back of Garak’s neck. The sensation made him shiver with pleasure. Julian’s fingers danced over the armored scales to lightly tease his neck ridges, which had swollen against the rope, warm and darkened with arousal.  


Garak began to thrum when Julian pressed his plump lips against his own, his chest vibrating to produce the deep sound of sexual bliss. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly shifted into something more aggressive as Julian increased the pressure, urging Garak to part his lips and let him dip his tongue into his eager mouth. Kissing was not a common practice among Cardassians, but Garak had come to appreciate, even anticipate, an act of such intimacy. He groaned when Julian pulled away, the doctor’s eyes still closed, his lips shining.  


“Did you like that, baby?” Julian murmured, pressing his forehead to Garak’s chufa and trailing his fingertips over the sensitive flesh of his hip. Garak shivered and nodded.  


“Do you want more?”  


“Oh yes.”  


“Too bad,” Julian said, giving a sharp pinch to the thick ridge scale just below his ear.  


Garak jolted forward with a gasp. His slit felt wet and slick, but it also ached; his bound legs had his thighs pressed firmly against it. He shifted, uncomfortable.  


“What’s wrong?” Julian asked, his brows knit with mock concern. He leaned in closer. “Having trouble everting?” he whispered in Garak’s ear.  


“You vicious little beast,” Garak growled, both frustrated and proud of his young protégé. “You did this on purpose.”  


“Well, yes. I suppose I did.” Julian laughed, straightening. He tugged on his undershirt, smoothing out a few creases. “And I believe we addressed that nasty mouth of yours earlier,” he said, chiding.  


“Yes, you were going to do something about it?” Garak looked up at him with wide, imploring eyes, his lips slightly parted.  


“And I will. When I’m good and damn well ready.” Julian turned and walked over to the replicator. “Raktajino, please.” He retrieved his coffee, blowing on it to cool it as he sat at the table and picked up a PADD. “This report might take a little while to review. Please do make yourself comfortable.”  



End file.
